Welcome home
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Why did I have to fall in love with someone forbidden? Why did I coward up and flee? Now that I'm back, how will I be able to face her again? [Teaser, co-op with HaruShima]


As the sun was settling at the horizon, a certain ginger-haired girl was looking through the train's window, looking at the scenery she hasn't seen for the last three years. Three long years since she was sent to the countryside as a middle school teacher... three since she had her heart broken and has broken someone's heart. 

She sighed as the hostess let everyone know that they were going to arrive in five minutes. 

Honoka grabbed her small bag with both hands. It contained everything that reminded her of her past. It was the only baggage she had while departing Akiba three years earlier. 

_'Are they still mad at me?'_

The blue-eyed young woman stood up and placed the bag on her shoulder before walking to the exit. Seconds later, the train came in a halt, allowing her to walk out as the sliding doors opened. 

While walking, few things were on Honoka's mind. She had mixed emotions; most of them were fear, fear that they haven't forgiven her and most of all that 'she' is not willing to talk to her anymore. 

The young Kousaka, older daughter walked out of the metro to see a woman with blonde hair let loose standing beside a blue sport car. It was already three long years since she last saw the quarter-Russian but Honoka couldn't help but to run in her direction as to take her in a hug. 

"Eri-chan!" 

The blonde made sure to not fall from the sudden shock first before returning the hug. Soon enough though, she felt Honoka shaking, tears slowly and silently running her chubby cheeks. The former choreography advisor drew circles on their former leader's back. "It's all right. Let it go." 

Honoka slowly nodded and spent few minutes in such position, ignoring the passer-by's occasional glances. 

They finally separated after what seemed like an eternity and got inside the car without saying a word. Eri drove calmly as her friend was just looking at the horizon. The Homura shop was still one hour away from the metro so what better way to distract her mind than watching at the buildings that seemed so new, yet so familiar to her. 

"Say, Eri-chan..." 

The blonde slightly turned her head to her friend, hands still holding the steering wheel. 

"Do you think that... do you think that they still hate me?" 

The taller woman was not sure how to reply. She was just Honoka's former idolmate and co-worker. Beside the fact that her sister Arisa was still a friend to Honoka's sister Yukiho, she practicaly knew nothing since the red-head will always find a way to leave each time she has tried to abort the subject of the older Kousaka daughter. 

"What I did was unforgivable, right?" 

There was an awkward silence as Eri turned her attention back on the road. "Do you regret it? The kiss? And touching your sister?" 

Honoka felt her chest tighten. "How could I not? I mean, I've confessed to my own sister and started molesting her as to evacuate all the stress I've accumulated." 

There was another awkward silence until the blonde asked a question that was just few words but meant a lot. 

"Do you still love Yukiho?" 

"Of course!" There was no hesitation in the young teacher's voice. "She is my precious sister... and my first love" She muttered the last part while clutching her chest. 

"Then, do not give up." 

Honoka lifted her head at these words and turned to her taller friend. 

"Yukiho still loves you." Eri waved a smile at the younger woman. "Just be honest with yourself and her and tell her how you really feel. Do not have any regret and fully embrace your true self!" 

The gingerhead wiped a small tear from the side of her eyes before giving a smile. "These were the words I gave you that day, right?" She rested her head on Eri's shoulder, making the blonde smile and start to pat her head with her free hand. "Eri-chan... Thank you! I will do my best!" 

Half an hour later, the car slowly took parking, allowing the two girls to walk out and were greeted by the sign of Honoka's parents. Said adults were looking sternly at her, making the ginger to look down. After all, they left on very bad term due to that incident. 

Seconds later though, a certain red-head walked out of the shop and past the two adults. She gave her sister a glare before moving her right hand as to give her a nice armor-piercing slap. 

"Baka Onee-chan!" 

Honoka's eyes were slightly teary and so were her sister's. Eri was just watching from afar just like Mr. and Mrs. Kousaka. 

"I understand that you are angry. After all, what I did was unforgivable." 

"Stupid!" Came another slap. "You don't know how much I was so sad and angry." There was a short silence as Honoka shut her eyes, preparing for another slap. Instead of feeling pain though, she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves against her, Yukiho's smaller body resting against hers, tears running down her cheeks. "I was so lonely when you left. I was just waiting for you to apologize and confess again. You're so stupid that I don't know what to do with you." 

"Yukiho... you..." 

"Stupid!" The red-head closed her eyes and buried her head on her sister's cleavage. 

The three spectators decided it was enough and decided to walk back their way home. Eri slightly bowed her head. The bow was returned by the couple and she left with the car. Mr. and Mrs. Kousaka walked back inside the shop, leaving the sisters some time alone. 

"Yukiho... I..." 

"Shhh!" The younger girl motioned her sister to stop talking and to enjoy the moment. "It is too late to apologize, but it is not too late to repair what you broke. Please just remain by my side and never leave again." 

Honoka sobbed as she wiped her sister's tears. "It's a promise!" 

**(O.O)  
**

 **A/N: Nice to meet you all! HaruShima here! I hope someone liked this short one-shot. YayaSamuko-chan has helped me a lot with it. (I'm so lucky to have a cousin who has more experience with writing fictions)  
**

 **As stated in my profile, I will only write yuri incest and family-issued stories.  
**

 **Gokigenyou, minna-sama!**


End file.
